This invention relates to an image data reconstructing method and apparatus for reconstructing an image from coded data of a continuous tone image. More particularly, it relates to an image data reconstructing apparatus and method for reconstructing by selecting sequential image buildup or progressive image buildup from coded data of a continuous tone image coded by the adaptive discrete cosine transform coding method.